


【宇植】RAPE(28)

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供，感谢充电的@这难道不是鱼刺吗？，@丸子鸭，@Qlassic三位美女
Kudos: 25





	【宇植】RAPE(28)

**Author's Note:**

> lofter特供，感谢充电的@这难道不是鱼刺吗？，@丸子鸭，@Qlassic三位美女

“徐仁宇！......啊！——”

是陆东植短促的尖叫，因为徐仁宇的龟头直接狠狠地擦过了他的敏感点。

“呜呜......别......”

后穴内强烈的刺激直接让陆东植沁出了眼泪。

他现在知道什么叫做自讨苦吃了，他的每一声求饶都是徐仁宇最好的催情剂，每多求饶一句，徐仁宇就狠狠撞他一下。

简直就是恶性循环。

而对方粘稠的精液直接就在两人交合处拉出了丝，打成了沫。

徐仁宇的阴茎从他的后穴抽出半截后，自己翻出的穴肉又无耻地挽留，像是在让徐仁宇多疼爱自己一样。而徐仁宇也如他所愿，又狠狠地撞击了他的敏感点，让他求生不得求死不能。

陆东植含着泡眼泪，双手直接抓住了徐仁宇宽阔的背，像是在汪洋中抓住了一块浮木一样，在上面留下了自己的抓痕。

而他每因下身的刺激而不由自主地给徐仁宇留下一道抓痕，徐仁宇就会因背上的刺痛而操他操得更用力。

徐仁宇直接就趴伏在陆东植身上固定住了他，他将头埋在了陆东植的肩颈处，下身也动作得越来越快。如果不是徐仁宇的手牢牢抓住了自己，陆东植恐怕要被对方顶到床头。

“呜呜......不要了！......啊——”

陆东植的求饶声完全被淹没在了徐仁宇囊袋打在他臀部上频率极快的拍打声和淫靡的水声中。

“徐仁宇！”是自己粘腻的尖叫。

陆东植的眼前白光一闪。

他又射了一次。

陆东植失神地看着徐仁宇的发旋，他已经记不得自己射过几次了，小腹上都是自己射出的稀精。

而徐仁宇听到了陆东植的尖叫，终于抬起了一直埋在对方肩颈里的头，他直接吻上了陆东植的唇，把对方的呻吟全部吞入了口中。

陆东植觉得自己已经疯了，后穴内敏感点的刺激让他想要尖叫出声，可是唇不仅被徐仁宇堵住，他还被对方舔弄得又想射精。

双重的刺激直接让他的大脑一片空白，他现在只乞求徐仁宇能够快点释放。

终于，徐仁宇松开了他的唇舌，开始大开大合地操干他。

陆东植竟然有点感动，看来自己不用被折磨死在床上了。

他现在无比盼望着徐仁宇能够射出来，甚至偷偷夹紧了后穴，只为了让徐仁宇能够感到爽快。

然而，自己的一片好心却被徐仁宇当成了驴肝肺。

“骚货！！”

感受到了对方故意紧缩的后穴，徐仁宇赤红着眼直接骂了出来。

他看起来更疯了，直接架起了陆东植的双腿，开始更猛烈地惩罚着陆东植，让他再也说不出讨饶的话，只能哭泣得不成调子。

陆东植已经记不得自己在生死的边界沉浮了有多久，他只能感受到徐仁宇的阴茎在不停地把他带上极乐的巅峰，又把他拖到痛苦的地狱。

终于，徐仁宇低吼出声，把自己的浓精全部满满地射给了陆东植。

但他没有抽出自己的阴茎，而是看着两人的交合处渐渐浸出了白浊。

自己又硬了。

徐仁宇赶忙把视线从两人的交合处转移到陆东植的脸上。

陆东植现在身体不好，恐怕经不起自己再折腾一次。

暂时满足的徐仁宇终于放下了陆东植被捏出青印的大腿，上前讨好地亲吻着陆东植的泪痕斑驳的面颊，亲吻着他红肿的嘴唇。

“东植......我爱你......”

徐仁宇在两人的唇齿间含糊地吐出了他的真心。

陆东植一时不知该哭还是该笑，他竟然在这种时候听到了对方的告白。

下身的粘腻让他有些不适，他在徐仁宇耳旁低声，“拔出来......”

而徐仁宇就像是个做恶作剧的顽童，假装没有听到，更是紧密地搂住了陆东植，让两人间的距离更近。

“东植，再也不要离开我了......”徐仁宇又把头埋到了陆东植的胸前，发出了闷闷的声音。

而陆东植发现自己竟然能从徐仁宇的声音中听出了恐惧。

他在恐惧什么？

自己离开他吗？

陆东植痛苦地闭上了眼，选择不去看对方汗湿的发丝，“你下午，是不是还要，工作？”

“我推掉了，我就在这里陪你。”徐仁宇在向他邀功似的撒娇。

“你去，工作吧。”

陆东植强忍着泪水，看向了徐仁宇，“我想吃，蛋糕。”

“回来，带给我。”

徐仁宇惊喜地抬起了头，陆东植终于有想吃的东西了！

之前无论自己给他做任何食物，甚至订好了高档餐厅的鲍鱼燕窝，陆东植都不会吃一口，他每天只靠一点流食度日。

消瘦得他心疼。

但是现在，陆东植向自己提出了要求，他们是不是就能回到之前的日子了呢？

徐仁宇恋恋不舍地退出了陆东植的身体，又带出了一大摊精液。

看到自己的杰作，徐仁宇的脸竟然有些红。

他连忙捡起了在地上的西装裤和衬衣，就往自己身上套。徐仁宇从来穿衣没有这么迅速过，毕竟他要赶紧去忙完工作，才能给陆东植带回来他爱吃的蛋糕。

陆东植看向了徐仁宇，对方现在除了头发有些凌乱，面色有些潮红以外，还是那个矜贵的西装革履的精英。

“东植。”

穿戴好了的徐仁宇不舍地吻了吻他的唇。

他看着陆东植，欲言又止。

终于，过了一刻钟后，徐仁宇像是做了一个重大的决定，

“手镣要解开吗？”

陆东植沉默地看着他，压下了就要喷涌而出的眼泪，

“不用了。”

已经没有必要了。


End file.
